


Die For You (A Riverdale Songfic)

by HisLightningBug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/M, Growing Up, Love, Plans For The Future, Romance, Songfic, starset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisLightningBug/pseuds/HisLightningBug
Summary: Riverdale Songfic based on the song "Die for You (Acoustic Version)" by the band Starset.It is almost time for Betty to leave Riverdale and finally fulfill her dream of escaping the town and all of its secrets. However, she will have to leave Jughead behind unless he chooses to go with her. Can Betty risk leaving the love of her life, the person she would die for?(Here is a link to the song, please listen as it is absolutely beautiful: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVb24E32PK8)All lyric credits go to Starset.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 7





	Die For You (A Riverdale Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> First, I would like to say that this is my FIRST EVER SongFic. I am entirely new to the genre and not too great with it, yet! However, I adore this song and I feel that it describes Betty and Jughead's relationship perfectly. 
> 
> Second, I want to give all lyrical credit to the wonderful band, Starset. This song is called "Die for You (Acoustic Version)" and can be found by following this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVb24E32PK8
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_I will run alone tonight, without you by my side. I guess you had a place to get to._

Betty glanced down at her watch, her heart sinking with each passing moment. It was almost time to leave. She feared this happening ever since she told Jughead of her plans to attend a student honors program for the summer before moving away to college. She walked toward the window of her home once more, peeking out of the curtains to see an empty driveway. Looking at her watch again, Betty realized she had only five minutes left before it was time to load the last of her things into her car and drive toward her destination. She tried to swallow the lump that had been growing inside her throat since she discovered from his father, FP, that Jughead had left on his motorcycle earlier that morning and hadn’t returned.

_I know your eyes, I know inside the walls you hide behind, and I saw the truth inside the real you._

She thought of when Jughead had discovered Archie and Veronica’s plan to find evidence in FP’s trailer that he had murdered Jason Blossom. The hurt in his eyes when he looked at her. They had grown so much since then. However, this was the same look he had given her the night before when they argued about her leaving. He tried to act as though it didn’t bother him. In fact, he acted cold toward her, as if their memories had meant nothing. She knew, though. She could see past the walls he had built to keep others out. Jughead had been hurt many times and he had been abandoned by those who he trusted. She tried to show him that she wasn’t leaving him, only this place. She tried to convince him to come with her.

_Because I know you’re lost when you run away, into the same black holes and black mistakes. Taking all my will just to run alone, when are you coming home?_

She knew he didn’t want to run away from her. It was his escape plan—ride his bike as far away as the wheels would take him and then stop to assess the damages his disappearance had caused. It wasn’t the first time she knew that her Juggy had done this. She didn’t want to go alone, though. She wanted more than anything in the world for him to move with her, for them both to escape this wretched town and all its secrets. She wasn’t sure what was holding him back. She just wanted him to come home, to come back to her. She wanted him to load his bags into the car with hers and discover a new city hand-in-hand. She wondered if she would see him before she left.

_Even if the sky does fall, even if they take it all. There’s no pain that I won’t go through, even if I have to die for you. And when all the fires burn, when everything is overturning. There’s no thing that I won’t go through, even if I have to die for you._

Suddenly, Betty felt the blood rush to her face. What was she thinking? She couldn’t leave Jughead here in this town. She couldn’t leave him at all. She didn’t even want to go to the summer program, she just wanted to leave all of the trauma behind. There was still another week before it would begin, she had time to change her mind. She grabbed her keys from the kitchen counter and skipped toward the door. She couldn’t leave him. She’d do anything for that boy, they’d both proven it to each other before. After sliding into her car, Betty was quickly out of her driveway and on her way to her love. She knew exactly where to find him.

_One day the earth will open wide, and I’ll follow you inside, cause the only hell I know is without you. Some day when galaxies collide, we’ll be lost on different skies. I will send my rocket ship to find you._

Several minutes later, Betty parked her car on the gravel near a small clearing in the forest. It was the same place at which she and Jughead had laid side-by-side on a small gray blanket when they began their relationship, watching the stars fill the sky above them. “You know, Betty,” he said to her on that beautiful night, “My life is so full now that you’re in it. I can’t imagine it without you.” He turned to her then, a serious look etched across his face. “I’d do anything for you, Betty. If the world was ending, I’d hold you in my arms and we’d go together. If I was apart from you, I’d find you. I’d die for you, Betty.” He didn’t say it in the melodramatic way that most lustful teenagers might. With those few tender words, tears pooled in Jughead’s eyes. Betty knew his words were genuine and true. She felt that way, too. She walked down the short rock path and saw his outline in the clearing.

_Because I know you’re lost when you run away, into the same black holes and black mistakes. Taking all my will just to run alone, until I bring you home._

“Jug,” she said as she neared closer to him, “I’m here, Jug.” She saw his body shaking and knew in that moment that he had been crying. “Oh Juggy, I’ll never leave you. I came to find you. I came to bring you home.” Jughead looked up at her, his eyes tired and wet. “I want to come with you Betty, I do, but how do we leave this place? I don’t mean Riverdale, I mean this clearing where we watched the stars, the Bijou where we watched our first movie, the town where we created this perfect love story. What if it’s all locked into the very threads of Riverdale and if we try to remove just our portion we untangle the whole thing? What if we fall apart when we leave?” Betty grabbed his hand and rubbed it for a few moments. “Jug, this town isn’t the reason we are together. Sure, we’ve made beautiful and unforgettable memories here, but they won’t just go away because we do, Jug. They’re always going to be right here,” she said as she placed her hand on his chest, “But, Jug, if leaving isn’t what you want then we won’t leave. I’d do anything to be with you. Anything.” Jughead once again combined his hand with hers. He looked into her eyes with a love that could fill a thousand universes.

“I love you, Betty Cooper.” She smiled before saying softly, “Jughead Jones…I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this story. If you haven't already, I truly hope you will listen to the song that inspired this story. Again, I want to give credit to Starset for the lyrical genius. 
> 
> I know that the ending was vague, but it was purposeful. I would love to hear what you all think the future for Betty and Jughead would look like in this AU. It is completely up to interpretation. I have my own thoughts and I hope you all do, too. :)
> 
> P.S. I will be updating my main story, The Mechanic, soon! :)


End file.
